bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Szayelaporro Granz
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Arrancar | urodziny = 22 czerwca''Bleach'' Official Character Book MASKED | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 185 cm | waga = 67 kg | poprzednia przynależność = Armia Arrancarów Aizena | poprzedni zawód = 8. Espada | poprzedni zespół = Espada | poprzedni partner = Lumina i Verona, Medazeppi i inni Números | bazy operacyjne = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | krewni = Yylfordt Granz (starszy brat) | resurrección = Fornicarás | debiut w mandze = Tom 28, Rozdział 244 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 145 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 | japoński głos = Kōsuke Toriumi | angielski głos = Hank Matthews (odcinki 145-164) Benjamin Diskin (odcinki 190+) }} jest Arrancarem oraz Octavo (8.) Espada w armii Sōsuke Aizena. Jest młodszym bratem Yylfordta Granza.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 265, strona 14 Wygląd Szayelaporro ma różowe włosy sięgające prawie do ramion oraz oczy koloru bursztynowego. Pozostałością jego maski Hollowa są kościane okulary, które nadają mu charakter naukowca. Położenie tatuażu z numerem nie jest znane. Jego dziura Hollowa znajduje się na penisie.Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED, strona 85 Nawet po zniszczeniu całej górnej części ubrania, tatuaż nie jest widoczny.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 276, strony 10-13 Jego ubiór różni się od wzoru jednolitego stroju Arrancara. Zamiast zwykłej kurtki nosi on koszulę, która obejmuje jego cały tułów oraz połowę szyi. Na mundurze ma trzy paski, każdy, począwszy od jego kołnierza, z jedną ciągłą na lewej piersi, jeden na środku klatki piersiowej, a ostatni po prawej stronie torsu. Nosi białe spodnie, które są lekko za krótkie. Twarz jest jedyną częścią ciała, która jest odsłonięta.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 255, strony 6-8 Po zmianie ubrań podczas walki, strój nie zmienia się, jednak na to wszystko zarzuca płaszcz, który zakrywa całą lewą stronę ciała.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 287, strona 17 W przeszłości, gdy nie był jeszcze Espadą, wygląd Szayelaporro był nieco inny. Włosy były falowane, a wszystkie trzy linie, które są teraz na jego tułowiu, były kiedyś w okolicach bioder, zamiast w lewo, prawo i środek.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 294, strona 18 Osobowość Szayelaporro jest skrupulatnym intelektualistą i jedynym naukowcem w Espadzie. Wyróżnia się narcyzmem oraz dużą ekstrawagancją, czasem z tendencją do sprośności i niepokojącymi komentarzami na temat swoich przeciwników. Traktuje innych w dość sadystyczny sposób i postrzega jako nic nieznaczący materiał do badań. Gardzi również istotami niebędącymi Hollowami i ma nadzieję, że pewnego dnia Aizen pozbędzie się ich wszystkich. W bitwach ma się za aktora, a pole walki traktuje jako przedstawienie teatralne. Jest to szczególnie zauważane podczas jego zabawy z ofiarami. Granz jest pewnym siebie Arrancarem, który w chwilach przewagi nad przeciwnikiem ma tendencję do maniakalnego śmiania się. Ponadto, zdjął pieczęć tłamszącą moc jego przeciwników, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie mają oni szans na wygraną.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 274, strona 5Manga Bleach; Rozdział 288, strony 12-14 Zmienił także wygląd stworzonych przez siebie klonów przeciwników w celu lepszego oddania jego idei piękna, nie zważając na fakt, iż w takiej sytuacji wrogowie z łatwością są w stanie je odróżnić od oryginałów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 292, strona 12 Wydaje się, iż nie miał zbyt dobrych relacji ze swoim starszym bratem, Yylfordtem. Nie przejął się zbytnio jego śmiercią i traktował go jedynie jako kolejny obiekt doświadczalny, który pomógł mu w pozyskaniu informacji na temat Renjiego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 265, strona 15 Chwali się również, że jest istotą doskonałą, gdyż jest w stanie odrodzić się w ciele innej osoby i tym samym postrzega się jako nieśmiertelnego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 305, strony 1-3 Historia thumb|left|Szayelaporro w przeszłości W przeszłości w nieokreślonym czasie, Szayelaporro pomógł Nnoitrze Gildze przeprowadzić niespodziewany atak na 3. Espadę, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. Aby tego dokonać, Granz musiał stworzyć urządzenie do tworzenia iluzji, które rozproszy Nelliel. Wykorzystując okazję, Nnoitra zaatakował Odelschwanck, uderzając ją od tyłu i powodując u niej rany głowy oraz zerwanie z przodu lewej części maski. Pozostawiając u niej wiele blizn, porzucił ją nieprzytomną.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 194, Wydarzenia pojawiają się jedynie w anime. Ujął jej bezwładne ciało, stwierdzając, że może to traktować jako akt bestialstwa, jednak nie miało to dla niego znaczenia. Podszedł do Gilgi, pojawiając się z tyłu, i spytał się, czy może dla niego coś jeszcze zrobić, na co Nnoitra odpowiada, że jego praca już się skończyła. Granz pyta go z kolei, czy w czasie ich współpracy musiał być dla niego taki zimny, ponieważ powinien przynajmniej podziwiać jej koniec. Gilga mówi mu, że nie pamięta, aby byli partnerami, ponieważ nie mają tych samych motywów. Nnoitra porzuca Nel w Hueco Mundo, by wzmocnić się przed jej powrotem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 294, strony 17-19 Następnie Nnoitra nakazuje powrót do Las Noches, jednak Szayelaporro prosi towarzysza, by ten pozbył się swojego zarozumiałego tonu. W odpowiedzi Gilga przypomina naukowcowi, iż jego siła nigdy nie pozwalała mu na dostanie się do Espady. Granz ignoruje jednak zarzut Arrancara i zauważa, że gdyby nie jego sprzęt, Nnoitra nie miałby nawet okazji do zaatakowania Nel, dlatego też mówienie do niego w taki sposób jest nie na miejscu. Gilga spogląda następnie w stronę porzuconej Nelliel i jej Fracción i dziwi się temu, iż kobieta przeobraziła się w dziecko. Szayelaporro stwierdza, iż nigdy nie widział czegoś podobnego. Wnioskuje, że zmiana formy spowodowana jest wyciekiem Reiatsu z rany i ma na celu zmniejszenie doznanych obrażeń.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 295, strony 1-3 Fabuła Hueco Mundo Pierwszy raz pojawia się na zebraniu Espady, zwołanym, by przedyskutować wtargniecie Ichigo Kurosakiego i jego przyjaciół do Hueco Mundo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 244, strony 16-17 Zajmuje miejsce pomiędzy Barraganem Luisenbarnem i Zommarim Rureauxem oraz stwierdza, że intruzi nie są interesujący.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 245, strona 6 Później po śmierci Dordoniego idzie do Aizena i przyznaje, że wysłał Exequias do Privaron Espady bez wiedzy swego pana i przeprasza go; za to gotów jest ponieść wszelkie konsekwencje. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 255, strony 7-10 thumb|right|190px|Szayelaporro przygotowuje się do walki z [[Renjim]] Po tym jak Renji Abarai i Dondochakka Birstanne wpadają w jego pułapkę, Szayelaporro kpi z nich, że dali się złapać w najbanalniejszą z pułapek. Następnie przedstawia się jako Octava Espada.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 264, strony 18-21 Informuje ich, że jest najlepszym naukowcem i twórcą najlepszych duchowych broni w Hueco Mundo. Widząc wrogie spojrzenie Renjiego, Szayelaporro wyjaśnia, że nawet jeśli jest Espadą, jego umiejętności bojowe nie są powalające. Mówi, że jest naukowcem i zbiera dane do swoich badań. Po chwili mówi do Abarai, że jest wspaniały i dlatego zamierza go godnie powitać. Renji odpowiada, że nie ma zamiaru wysłuchiwać jego historyjek ani brać udziału w imprezach powitalnych; przybył tu, aby pokonać swoich wrogów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 265, strony 5-9 Renji próbuje uwolnić Bankai, lecz po chwili rozpada się ono na kawałeczki. Szayelaporro oświadcza, że w tym pomieszczeniu nie będzie w stanie używać Bankai. Wyjawia, że zna wszystkie szczegóły na temat Hihiō Zabimaru od swojego brata, Yylfordta Granza. Szayelaporro dziękuje Renjiemu za pamięć o nim i oznajmia, że nie szuka zemsty. Yylfordt był dla niego jedynie obiektem, w którym umieścił szpiegujące owady. Mówi do Renjiego, że nie ma sposobu by uwolnił swoje Zanpakutō, ani tym bardziej by wygrał. Wyjawia, że jest podekscytowany, ponieważ po raz pierwszy walczy z użytkownikiem Bankai. Dlatego prosi go, aby zbytnio nie uszkodził sobie ciała.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 265, strony 10-16 thumb|left|190px|Lumina i Verona informują Szayelaporro o śmierci [[Aaroniero Arruruerie]] Po krótkiej walce z Renjim w Shikai, Lumina i Verona informują Szayelaporro o śmierci Aaroniero Arruruerie. Espada odpowiada, że już o tym wie i informuje Abarai, że taki sam los spotkał przeciwnika Aaroniero - Rukię. Renji rzuca się na Szayelaporro, jednak ten z łatwością unika ataków i stwierdza, że nie pokona go samym Shikai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 269, strony 12-16 Renji nadal próbuje atakować, ale Szayelaporro jest już znudzony walką i wysyła swoich zmodyfikowanych Fracción, by zajęli się przeciwnikiem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 272, strony 9-13 Kiedy Medazeppi rzuca Renjim wokoło, Lumina i Verona chcą się przyłączyć, jednak Espada nie pozwala im interweniować. Abarai w końcu udaje się zranić Medazeppi, na co Szayelaporro komentuje, że zajęło mu to strasznie dużo czasu. Arrancar wpada w szał; Szayelaporro stwierdza, że niestety zwłoki Renjiego nie będą w najlepszym stanie, gdy je odkopie.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 162 thumb|right|190px|Renji ratuje Uryū przed atakiem Fracción Szayelaporro Uryū Ishida przybywa na miejsce i zabija Medazeppiego. Frración są wstrząśnięci zaistniałą sytuacją do tego stopnia, że Szayelaporro musi ich uciszać. Ishida pyta różowowłosego, czy ten jest członkiem Espady. Granz ujawnia swoją rangę i personalia. Uryū stwierdza, że przeciwnik nie jest wielkim zagrożeniem. Espada odpowiada, że mimo niskiej rangi, i tak jest o wiele silniejszy, po czym pyta nieznajomego kim jest. Po uzyskaniu odpowiedzi, Szayelaporro wybucha śmiechem z powodu szczęścia, jakie go spotkało; nie dość, że walczy z posiadaczem Bankai, to teraz zjawił się Quincy. Stwierdza, że gdyby Yammy był w pobliżu, z pewnością krzyknął by "suerte! (z hiszp. szczęściarz). Uryū błyskawicznie pojawia się za Szyelaporro i mówi, że nie wie kim jest Yammy, ale mając okazję walczyć z tak beztroskim przeciwnikiem, sam ma ochotę krzyknąć suerte!. Następnie wystrzeliwuje w kierunku Grantza Seele Schneidera.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 273, strony 12-19 Strzała przeszywa mu gardło, jednak po chwili znika. Szayelaporro ponownie wybucha szaleńczym śmiechem. Wyjaśnia, że przeanalizował jego zdolności, podczas gdy ten walczył z Cirucci Sanderwicci. Uryū próbuje walczyć za pomocą swoich strzał, ale okazują się one bezskuteczne. Przed atakiem jednego z Fracción ratuje go Renji, z którym postanawia wspólnie pokonać wroga.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 274, strony 2-19 [[Plik:Sprenger attack.jpg|thumb|left|190px|Uryū używa Sprenger]] Ishida pyta Abarai na jak długo będzie w stanie zająć się wrogiem. Gdy Renji odpowiada, że jedynie około 20 sekund, Uryū stwierdza, że to wystarczy. Szayelaporro zaciekawiony mówi, że z chęcią zobaczy, co oboje będą w stanie zrobić.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 275, strony 1-3 Renji atakuje za pomocą swojego Shikai, ale Espada skutecznie je odbija. Ku zaskoczeniu Szayelaporro, był to jedynie wstęp do czegoś większego. Abarai łapie przeciwnika za ubranie i otacza się razem z nim Zabimaru. Renji stwierdza, że co prawda różnica ich umiejętności bojowych jest duża, ale jeśli zaatakuje go z bardzo bliska, powinno to przynieść jakiś rezultat. Używa Hadō 31. Shakkahō. Renji upada, a Szayelaporro wścieka się. Uryū stwierdza, że wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem; po ataku Abarai, Arrancar wycofał się jak najdalej od niego, jednak tym samym wpadł w zasięg ataku Ishidy. Uryū wcześniej ustawił pięć Seele Schneiderów, by unicestwić Espadę w wielkim wybuchu. Szayelaporro jest zaskoczony; przecież zapieczętował Reiatsu emanujące z broni Quincy'ego. Uryū stwierdza, że nawet Szayelaporro nie wie wszystkiego, po czym używa Sprenger.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 275, strony 1-19 thumb|right|190px|Szayelaporro pożera Luminę Ku zaskoczeniu Uryū, Szayelaporro wychodzi z eksplozji cało, posiadając jedynie liczne oparzenia. Tłumaczy, że już wcześniej przeanalizował Reiatsu Ishidy, więc nawet jeśli nie widział tej techniki, mógł rozproszyć uderzenie. Wściekły chwyta Luminę i zaczyna ją jeść. Verona jest w szoku po stracie kompana, jednak Szayelaporro każe mu się uciszyć, mówiąc, że później zrobi mu nowego przyjaciela. Uleczony Espada odchodzi, oznajmiając, że idzie się przebrać, dając im czas na wymyślenie nowego planu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 276, strony 6-14 Renji i pozostali postanawiają uciec, lecz próba kończy się niepowodzeniem. Trafiają z powrotem do miejsca, gdzie walczyli, i zostają przywitani przez przebranego Szayelaporro.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 287, strony 14-17 Espada wyjaśnia im, że jest w stanie swobodnie kontrolować układ pokoi, dlatego też ponownie skierował ich do tego pomieszczenia. Następnie aktywuje swoje Resurrección, Fornicarás. Szayelaporro przeprasza swoich przeciwników za to, że musieli tak długo czekać i zapowiada, iż drugi akt przedstawienia właśnie się zaczyna. Dodaje, iż jego początek będzie równocześnie zakończeniem. Z jego ust zaczyna wydzielać się czarny płyn, z którego formują się klony wrogów. Granz wyjaśnia, iż ich podobizny zawierają wszystkie ich umiejętności, a ponadto pozbywa się on ograniczeń nałożonych na ich Reiatsu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 288, strony 1-15 Podczas walki, przeciwnicy zauważają różnice w wyglądzie oryginałów i podróbek, jednak Szayelaporro stwierdza, iż jest to celowy zabieg, ponieważ nie podoba mu się styl żadnego z nich, dlatego też wprowadził on kilka poprawek w ich ubiorze. Następnie Renji aktywuje swoje Bankai, a w ślady za nim idą jego kopie, co ostatecznie powoduje eksplozję i zniszczenie pokoju, w którym się znajdują. Granz mówi, że osoba, która będzie musiała zgłosić to do Aizena, będzie bardzo nieszczęśliwa. Po chwili pozbywa się wszystkich klonów i oznajmia, że ma zamiar pokazać prawdziwe możliwości swojego Ressurectión.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 292, strony 9-19 thumb|left|190px|Szayelaporro trzyma lalkę Ishidy Uryū i Renji atakują Espadę z pełną mocą równocześnie, jednak przed Szayelaporro niespodziewanie pojawiają się dwa Hollowy, które chronią go przed ciosami. Następnie jedno ze skrzydeł Arrancara pojmuje Ishidę, po czym wypluwa. Jeden z segmentów jego skrzydła zaczyna napełniać się płynem i wybucha, tworząc małą lalkę podobną do Quincy. Granz chwyta ją i stwierdza, że od teraz to będzie Uryū. Lekko uderza głowę powstałej lalki, co prawdziwy Ishida odczuwa natychmiast na swojej czaszce. Szayelaporro wyjaśnia, że od tego momentu ma on kontrolę nad jego wszystkimi zmysłami. Później pstryka czoło lalki, powodując u Ishidy lekką ranę. Espada zamierza następnie przepołowić ją na pół, jednak Renji prosi go, by tego nie robił. Arrancar nie słucha go i rozrywa lalkę, jednak Quincy nie odnosi żadnych obrażeń. Szayelaporro stwierdza, że są głupi, jeśli myśleli, że Uryū odczuje te same skutki. Tłumaczy, iż to jedynie struktura lalki. Pokazuje im, że tak naprawdę chciał dostać się do wnętrza, w którym znajdują się wszystkie organy. Wyciąga z niej niewielki kawałek, na którym jest napisane żołądek i rozrywa go, sprawiając, że Ishida zaczyna kaszleć krwią. Kiedy Abarai wpada w szał i chce zaatakować Espadę, ten chwyta go jednym ze swoich skrzydeł i tworzy lalkę podobną do niego. Espada stwierdza, że Quincy i Shinigami są tacy sami, jednak nie widzi on żadnego powodu, dla którego Aizen miałby sobie brudzić na nich ręce.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 293, strony 2-18 Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Espada Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki mieczem Kategoria:Martwi Wynalazki * Jadalne Fracción: Przed transformacją ich w Arrancary przez Aizena, Szayelaporro zmodyfikował wszystkich swoich Fracción.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 272, strona 13 Zostały tak zmodyfikowane, by służyły swojemu panu jako środek regenerujący. Jeśli Szayelaporro pożre jednego z nich, jego rany błyskawicznie się zagoją. Kiedy Verona ubolewał nad śmiercią Luminy, Granz gniewnie odparł, że później stworzy mu nowego towarzysza.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 276, strony 9-11Anime Bleach; Odcinek 164 Nie wiadomo czy oznacza to, że Szayelaporro jest w stanie ożywić spożytego przez siebie Fracción. * : Szayelaporro jest w stanie umieścić w ciele innej osoby robaki, które staną się jakby przekaźnikiem pomiędzy zainfekowaną osobą a nim. Użył ich na swoim bracie i w ten sposób zdobył informacje o Bankai Renjiego, jego umiejętnościach, a nawet składzie jego Reiatsu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 265, strony 13-15 Później ujawnia także, że w ten sposób zdobył informacje o mocach Uryū.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 274, strona 6 Moce i umiejętności Naukowiec i wynalazca: Szayelaporro jest wysokiej klasy badaczem duchowego rozwoju specjalistycznych broni Espady.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 265, strona 7 Jest utalentowanym naukowcem oraz intelektualistą, okazując się też dość sadystycznym człowiekiem. Posiada zmodyfikowanych Fracción, którzy zostali udoskonaleni przed ewolucją w Arrancara.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 272, strona 13 W czasie walki z Renjim powiedział, że "stara zachować się wszystkie jego członki w stanie nienaruszonym". Jego intelekt kieruje się w stronę nauki, ale także wynalazków, a w szczególności jego dzieło, czyli stale zmieniający się labirynt w Hueco Mundo, jak również urządzenie do kontroli Reiatsu.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 164Manga Bleach; Rozdział 265, strona 13Anime Bleach; Odcinek 194Manga Bleach; Rozdział 288, strona 1 * Mistrz projektowania pułapek: Gdy Renji i Dondochakka podróżowali po korytarzach Las Noches, wpadli oni w wielki otwór, który później okazał się pułapką Szayela. Stwierdził, że ze wszystkich pułapek, jakie stworzył, ta była jedną z najbardziej podstawowych, co oznacza, że stworzył on o wiele bardziej skomplikowanych i zaawansowanych pułapek w pałacu. Bezradny intruz lecący tą dziurą zostaje wrzucony do pokoju Espady, którego pokój jest specjalnie zmodyfikowany na jego korzyść w walce.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 265, strona 3 Mistrz walki mieczem: Przyznaje, że choć jest Espadą, który stawia na intelektualizm i pułapki, to potrafi mistrzowsko posługiwać się mieczem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 265, strona 9 Bez wysiłku potrafi odeprzeć atak Zabimaru w formie Shikai, używając tylko jednej ręki bez najmniejszego wysiłku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 275, strona 11Anime Bleach; Odcinek 161 thumb|right|190px|Szayelaporro używający Sonído Sonído: Potrafi używać Sonído, jak pokazano to, gdy atakuje go Renji swoim Zanpakutō, gdzie ten unika jego uderzenia. Wykazał się również tym, że potrafił zaskoczyć i dogonić Uryū, który używa o wiele bardziej zaawansowanej techniki - Hirenkyaku.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 163 Zwiększona siła: Mimo smukłej sylwetki, Szayel, potrafi jedną ręką obronić się przed atakiem Zabimaru Renjiego. Ponadto nie ukazuje wyrazu zmęczenia, czy też tego, że jest mu ciężko się obronić. Hierro: Podobnie jak większość innych Arrancarów, jego ciało jest chronione przez wysokie ciśnienie duchowe. Z łatwością był w stanie zablokować atak Zabimaru Renjiego, używając zaledwie nadgarstka. Jest w stanie przeżyć zaawansowaną technikę Gintō - Sprenger oraz eksplozję ciśnienia Kidō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 269, strona 14 Sam Renji przyznaje, że nie jest zbyt dobry w tych umiejętnościach.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 276, strona 7 Ekspert uodpornienia: Szayelaporro posiada wiele metod do zanalizowania zdolności przeciwnika, takie jak badania na ich poprzednich przeciwnikach. To w ten sposób może on całkowicie zniweczyć skutki ich umiejętności, czyniąc go praktycznie odpornym na większość ataków. Najbardziej zauważalnym dowodem korzystania z tego było to, gdy Dondochakka i Pesche ujawnili swoją najpotężniejszą technikę - Cero Sincrético, gdzie Espada potrafił zniweczyć atak poprzez zanalizowanie struktury Reiatsu tej techniki. Wysoka moc duchowa: Jako Octava Espada, Szayelaporro może poszczycić się wysoką energią duchową, jednak nie zdaje się on przytłaczać nią swoich przeciwników, którzy są na poziomie porucznika czy Fracción. Zanpakutō : Kiedy jest zapieczętowany, wygląda jak zwykła katana z rękojeścią ozdobioną srebrnymi kulkami. Jest pozbawiona klasycznej tsuby. Nosi miecz na dwóch jasno purpurowych łańcuchach przy biodrach.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 191 thumb|190px|right|Fornicarás * Resurrección: Uwalnia się komendą .'' Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 288, strona 3 Jego ciało po tym powiększa się do olbrzymich rozmiarów i wybucha, odsłaniając nowy kształt Szayela. Z pleców wyrasta mu para ukształtowanych skrzydeł, podczas gdy jego tułów przekształca się w kłak, dzięki czemu Szayelaporro może się łatwiej poruszać. Kształt jego okularów także się zmienia i pojawia się dziwny tatuaż składający się z czterech pionowych linii w okolicach lewego oka. :* : :Specjalne zdolności Resurrección: Uwolnienie Szayela daje mu kilka dodatkowych zdolności. :* Kopia: Szayelaporro może wydalać masywne ilość płynu ze swoich pleców w powietrze, dzięki czemu ten płyn spada na przeciwników. Każda kropla tego płynu, która dotyka jego przeciwnika rośnie, tworząc klon danej osoby. Dzięki dużej ilość klonów, Szayelaporro może unikać bezpośredniej walki. Klony początkowo ukrywają swoją siłę i możliwości, lecz są rozpoznawane poprzez tatuaż „X” na ich oku. Szayelaporro także może zmieniać wygląd swoich klonów, jeżeli tak sobie życzy (jest estetą i elementy ubioru lub wyglądu, które wydają mu się tandetne, zmienia wedle własnej woli). Klony naśladują ruchy i techniki przeciwników w walce. :* : Przez zawijanie swoich przeciwników w kokony umieszczone na końcach skrzydeł, Szayelaporro może tworzyć lalki voodoo. Szkoda zrobiona laleczce voodoo jest tak samo odzwierciedlana na oryginale. Szayelaporro stworzył w ten sposób podobizny Ishidy, Renjiego i Mayuriego. :* Obrona: Może używać swoich skrzydeł jako tarczy, osłaniającej siebie od ataków, nawet tych o znacznej mocy. Np. kiedy Renji użył Bankai, cały sufit w pomieszczeniu zawalił się, a on wyszedł z tego bez zadrapania. :* Opanowanie: Szayelaporro może opanować system nerwowy przeciwnika gdy jest zjedzony, łączy swoje organy z osobą lub w przypadku Mayuriego jego Bankai i przejmuje nad nim kontrolę. :* : Jeśli Szayelaporro jest ciężko ranny i grozi mu śmierć, może się odrodzić poprzez przeniesienie swoich organów do ciała przeciwnika. Odradza się wychodząc z jego ciała i wysysając energię swego gospodarza. Fracción Jego Fracción to głównie niekompletne Arrancary, czyli takie, którym nie udało się zapieczętować swoich mocy w postaci Zanpakutou. Są zmodyfikowani genetycznie przez Szayela, by w razie potrzeby służyć mu jako środki lecznicze (są pokarmem odnawiającym jego siły). thumb|190px|Lumina i Verona Lumina jest jednym z Arrancarów osobiście zmodyfikowanych przez Grantza przed zamienieniem w Arrancara przez Hoygyoku. Nie nosi przy sobie Zanpakutou i nie wygląda całkiem ludzko. Jest niski, okrągły i pierwszy raz widzimy go, gdy wraz z Veroną powiadamia swego pana o śmierci 9 Espady - Aaroniero Arrurueriego. Szayelaporro stworzył swoje Fracción by pomagały mu także w walce np. gdy podczas walki z Renjim i Uryuu był poważnie ranny, to właśnie Lumina został zabity przez swojego pana i zjedzony by wyleczyć rany Espady. Verona jest Fracciónem Szayela i bliźniaczym towarzyszem Luminy. Gdy Szayelaporro zabija Luminę, Verona rozpacza. Szayelaporro każe mu się zamknąć, mówiąc, że później zrobi mu nowego przyjaciela. thumb|right|190px|Medazeppi Medazeppi jest jednym z Fracción Szayela Aporro. Kiedy jego pan znudził się walką z Renjim rozkazał mu zabić porucznika. Było widać, że Renji ma z nim duże kłopoty ze względu na jego dużą siłę. Medazeppi zostaje zabity przez Uryū, który przybywa z pomocą. Cenzura 190px|left|thumb|Przebity Szayelaporro w anime i mandze W mandze Ishida atakuje z zaskoczenia Espadę Seele Schneiderem przebijając jego krtań i nie ukazując nawet kropli krwi. Moment został wyraźnie pokazany, jednak sama scena nie wygląda na drastyczną. W anime zostaje to jednak ocenzurowane, gdzie zamiast krtani, Szayelaporro zostaje zraniony w brzuch. Cała scena ukazuje tylko jego całą postać w czerni z niebieską poświatą. Przez chwilę widać jednak, jak miecz tkwi w jego żołądku bez żadnych cenzur, ale od razu po tym ostrze zanika. Scena "zjedzenia" Luminy wygląda inaczej w mandze i inaczej w anime. W tej pierwszej Szayelaporro zjada Luminę w postaci takiej jak widać na zdjęciu gdy jeszcze żyła, z kolei w anime, Szayelaporro zamienia Luminę w różową kulę i ją zjada. Ciekawostki * Jego imię pochodzi od architekta Alejandro Zaera Polo. * Jest jedynym znanym Arrancarem, który ma rodzinę, w jego przypadku brata (Yylfordta Granza). * Jego aspektem śmierci jest szaleństwo. * Mimo iż od czasu pokonania Szayela minęło już dużo czasu, ciągle nie wiadomo co ten naukowiec ukrywał w laboratorium. Być może ma to związek z Gargantą, jednakże nie ma jeszcze pewności co do tego faktu. Jedyną podpowiedzią może być "łup wojenny" Mayuriego. * W anime, jak i mandze, gdy Mayuri używa "Nadludzkiego Narkotyku", Szayelaporro próbuje się obronić lewą ręką, która zostaje później przebita wraz z jego sercem. Później okazuje się, że to prawa ręka była tą, którą przebito. Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja de:Szayelaporro Granz en:Szayelaporro Granz es:Szayelaporro Granz fr:Szayel Aporro Grantz Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Espada Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki mieczem Kategoria:Martwi